My Knight in Shining Armour
by MeltedIceAngel
Summary: Tuffnut learns what the title "Knight in Shining Armour" means from his six-year-old niece. Who knew a tough heart like his could be melted so easily? [ Companion fic to my other story "Our Soggy Alone Place"] Not beta-d.


**Cute little one-shot I thought up at 3 a.m. Don't know why inspiration always comes after midnight. Anyway, this is the story of how Eira figured out that her uncle was her "knight in shining armor." I know that the description won't be 100% accurate, but I wanted it to be a more personal answer rather than a book answer of what a knight in shining armor was.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own HTTYD.**

"Hey, Uncle Fishlegs!" Six-year-old Eira shouted, darting into the man's backyard where he spent most of his free time tending to his deceased mother's garden plots. Fishlegs had always enjoyed gardening with his mother, and when she passed, he was more than happy to keep her fruit and vegetable plots going. Without a son or daughter of his own, he had pulled young Eira aside many times to teach her the basics of gardening. Unfortunately, the blonde wasn't very interested in the gardening itself. She spent more time digging through the dirt for worms than actually listening to a word he said. Not that Fishlegs was surprised, the girl was Ruffnut's daughter, and God knew Ruffnut never listened to a word he said.

"Yes, Darling?" Fishlegs asked, seating himself on the stone steps leading up to the back door of his two story home. The man took great pride in his sanctuary, every little bit of the stone and wooden building kept frighteningly immaculate. Eira learned quite quickly that the floor was not to be walked on, the furniture was never to be touched, the kitchen was to never be used to cook in, the artwork was to be admired from outside the home, and if you so much as even went near the bathroom, you wouldn't ever be allowed within viewing distance of the shelter again. At least, that's always what her uncles told her.

"Remember the story you told me yesterday? About the Knights? Of course you do." Eira began, taking a seat on Fishleg's lap. "I want to know what a Knight in Shining Armor is." The blonde girl said, looking up at her friend expectantly.

"Well, a Knight in Shining Armor is a person who protects those he loves. For example, say a princess gets stolen from her castle during the night, and a man comes and rescues her. He would be her Knight in Shining Armor." Eira smiled widely, jumping off Fishleg's lap.

"Thanks! Love you!" The small girl yelled as she ran out of the yard without a backwards glance, crushing a few of his plants in the process. Fishlegs sighed, allowing a smile to grace his lips. _At least she's not as bad as the twins used to be._

"Uncle Tuffnut!" Eira shouted, slamming the door to her uncle's house open and running up the stairs to his bedroom. She opened the door without knocking, in far too much of a hurry to worry about such formalities. When she made it inside the small room, her uncle let out an irritated sigh even she could tell was fake and turned towards her with a scowl.

"What did I tell you about knocking?" He asked, trying desperately to not laugh at himself. Like he and Ruffnut had ever knocked on a door in their lives.

"Ugh who cares!" She groaned as she took a seat on her uncle's lap. "Guess what?" She asked. Her uncle smiled and wrapped his strong arms around his niece.

"What do you have to tell me that is so important that you had to come barging in here?" He asked softly, secretly enjoying his niece's excitement.

"Did you know that you're my Knight in Shining Armor?" She asked him, her ice blue eyes meeting his.

"Oh really? Well, what is a Knight in Shining Armor?" He asked, genuinely curious. It was no secret that he and his sister hadn't been ones to listen and take in information when they were teens, so it was no surprise when he drew a blank on the title.

"A person who always protects you and loves you lots and is really brave." Eira replied. It may not have been exactly what Fishlegs had said, but that was okay. You had to be brave to protect and save people and you had to love them a lot also. At least, that's what she had got from it.

Tuffnut kissed the small child in his arms on the forehead, hugging her tightly to him.

"And you are my little princess."

**4 a.m., not sure how that turned out. Can you guys request themes for new one-shots in the reviews? I'm already fresh out of ideas for little Eira...I want a fanfiction that showcases Ruffnut and Eira's relationship but I don't know how. So please, leave a review! They make me cry out of joy. No joke.**


End file.
